mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle
Battle is a system which is established in Mikagura Academy. Overview : Battles are usually held in a fixed time and have 60 minutes of play. There are three people who are involved in a battle, two battlers and a referee. Once the battle has started, there will be a barrier activated around the battle area and three crystals appearing around the student. The task is to break the opponent's crystals without aiming/harming the opponent themselves. It doesn't matter how the crystal breaks, whether one uses an ability or not, but the faster the opponent's crystals break, the more likely there is a chance of winning. Winners of battles will be awarded with a certain amount of points. : Other students can watch the battle simply by coming to the battle arena or watching it through a computer terminal, as it'll be projected real-time. Types *'Simulation Battle' (模擬戦 Mogisen) :Simulation battle, also called as practice, is a type of battle which does not involve point rewards nor a referee. As the name suggests, this type of battle functions as practice for an official battle. *'Opposition Battle' (対抗戦 Taikousen) :Opposition battle is a battle between club representatives. It is held in fixed intervals by the academy. Opposition battle will result in a rank for each club that fights and it affects club activities greatly in the academy. *'Rookie Battle' (ルーキー戦 Ruukiisen) :Rookie Battle Tournament is an obligatory battle for all freshmen to participate in, whether they are in a club or not. The main purpose is to find the strongest freshman/rookie of the year. Usually the battle will start one week after the battle locations and opponents for each student have been announced. *'Midterm Battle' (中間試戦 Chuukan Shisen) :Midterm battle will be held as a substitute for the mid-semester exam. It is held sometime after the Rookie Battle and Treasure Hunt event. Unlike the Opposition battle which has influence on the club, the Midterm battle result is said to affect students' own school life personally. *'End-of-term Battle' (期末本戦 Kimatsu Honsen) :End-of-term battle will be held as a substitute for the final exam. Same as the Midterm battle, its result is said to affect students' own school life personally. Crystals :Crystals can be seen as a student's 'life point' in battle, since the one whose crystals are broken first will be assumed as the loser. Crystals aren't easily broken when touched, but they are quite easy to break even with a single bare hand by grabbing them and putting some strength into crushing them. Crystals come in different shapes depending on the student. *Eruna's crystal shape is a crescent. *Shigure's crystal shape is long and hexagonal or resembles a pen. *Himi's crystal shape is a sphere. *Asuhi's crystal shape is a star. *Yuto's crystal shape is hexagonal. *Kyoma's crystal shape resembles dice. * Seisa's crystal shape resembles a two-joined unit (in the novel) or sphere (in the manga). *Sadamatsu's and Katai's crystal shape resembles a flower. However in the manga, Katai's crystal shape resembles Yuto's more. *Otone's crystal shape is a heart. *Azumi's crystal shape resembles a musical note. *Usamaru's crystal shape resembles a carrot. *Tonkyun's crystal shape is a spade. Category:School system Gallery Novel5 5.png|Otone, Shigure, Yuto, and Himi with their respective crystals. Novel5 6.png|Kyoma, Seisa, Sadamatsu, and Asuhi with their respective crystals. Ep2 7.PNG|Eruna's crystals as seen in the anime. Ed 1.PNG|The crystals of some main characters as depicted in the anime. Note the color difference. See Also *Clubs *Club Representatives *Points Category:School system